The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently names inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Drivers are often required to exercise judgment in the maneuvering of vehicles with respect to other objects that may be stationary or in motion. Such objects may be street signs, pedestrians, or other vehicles. This is particularly apparent when a vehicle is in reverse negotiating a parking space, driveway and/or when the vehicle is towing a trailer, caravan, or other object. Although the use of side mirrors can assist, there may be blind spots. Many vehicles include proximity sensing systems that provide the driver an indication of an object or, more preferably, the proximity of the object that may be obscured by a blind spot.
Proximity sensing systems may include rearwardly mounted sensors that detect when an object to be towed is fitted to the vehicle. The rearwardly mounted sensors may indicate the location of the towed object. Reversing or turning with a towed object may be considerably difficult both in terms of judgment and feasibility. Providing accurate proximity information to the driver may improve vehicle navigation.